Allura (Voltron: Legendary Defender)
Allura is the last princess of Planet Altea, and currently the second known female Altean alive. Biography When Altea was attacked by Zarkon's Galra Empire 10,000 years ago, Allura's father King Alfor chose to hide the Voltron lions and Allura rather than have Voltron formed to battle their enemy as she suggested. Sadly, Altea was ultimately lost as a result, with only the six residents of the Castle of Lions being known to survive the tragedy. She spent the next ten millennia in stasis, until awakened by the future Paladins of Voltron, Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge and Hunk. Personality Being a member of the Altean Royal Family, Allura is known for her commanding attitude towards the Paladins, her serious demeanor, and occasionally playful personality. She does, however, have a deep-seated hatred and loathing for Zarkon, who as a former Black Paladin betrayed the alliance between the Galra and Altean governments, and killed her father, King Alfor. Zarkon is the focal point of Allura's rage and suffering, having personally betrayed her and her family, murdered her father, and destroyed her home planet. Given all that he has done to her, Allura's raw hatred of Zarkon - to an extent of showing Racism to the Galra - is unnerving to behold for those more familiar with her more compassionate side. Allura's bloody history with the Galra fostered in her a hatred of their race that bordered racism, and upon Keith's revelation that he is part Galra, caused her to severely mistrust him. However, in due time, Allura realized that just because Keith happened to be part Galra didn't make him her enemy and thus reaffirms her friendship with him. Allura is a very caring and altruistic individual who wants to do right by the people of the galaxy and is incredibly committed to her diplomatic and military duties as the daughter of the king, and appears to define her mission by the same standards and care that her father did. Allura greatly admires her father and misses him, and tries very hard to take up the mantle of leadership in his stead. She maintained a deferential attitude towards her father's hologram until its destruction, despite the mantle of leadership having passed to her. Allura possesses an incredible force of will, able to sacrifice her father's artificial intelligence, and with it her last connection to the king and parent she so deeply admired and loved. This shows just how much she is willing to give up in order to complete her mission, able to mutilate her own emotions in the interests of peace and defeating her enemies. Allura has a close relationship with the mice who shared her cryo-pod with her, and they now share an empathic connection, with them having their intelligence augmented by Allura's memories and mind. The Altean Princess is also close to her guardian and assistant, Coran, who is devoutly protective of her, both as her friend and as the closest thing she has left to family. Allura initially looked down upon her human liberators, but in due time came to accept them despite many of their glaring flaws and quirks. Shiro seems to be her second-in-command, as she trusts his natural leadership and unusual wisdom, and therefore allows him a great degree of autonomy as the leader of the Paladins in the field. As for the rest of the Paladins, she works well with Keith in their field work together, often correcting him when he acts as a warrior when she needs him to be a diplomat. Lance seems to be the object of her embarrassment due to his flirtatious nature and unwanted advances towards her, but still cares for him as a friend and comrade all the same and was deeply concerned for his safety after Haxus's attack on the castle. Allura initially was doubtful when the mice told her of Pidge's true identity, and upon this discovery she attempted to bond with the Green Paladin as the only females on the team, something that Pidge reacted to in her typically socially awkward fashion. Allura respects Hunk for his obvious kindness despite his absurd and prodigious physical strength, finding him to be a kindred spirit; someone who does not enjoy battle, but sacrifices his own comforts and needs to support his friends. Abilities Being an Altean of royal blood, she is incredibly well trained in combat, calling the gladiator simulator that the Paladins first experienced as being fit for an Altean child. Allura's empathetic and kind nature extends to her abilities, allowing her to tap into her own life force and use it to communicate with and heal the Balmera, something that only more experienced Alteans could do. Her ability to channel life energy is so powerful that she survived using the Castle Ship to amplify her power to restore life to the Balmera, something that Coran was doubtful of her surviving. This shows that Allura is significantly stronger than she initially appeared to be. She is also a skilled mimic, using her natural, but somewhat limited shapeshifting abilities to impersonate a Galra soldier by changing her normally nut-brown skin to violet in order to fool the guards on one of Zarkon's ships. She exhibited quite prodigious strength when impersonating a Galra soldier, enough to surprise Shiro, the tallest and arguably the strongest of the Voltron Paladins. Like her fellow Altean, Haggar, Allura is gifted with latent abilities to manipulate not only quintessence, but also magical energy. During her duel with Haggar on board Zarkon's command ship Allura's magical abilities were unlocked by the repeated blasts of mystical energy she endured, allowing her to duel Haggar to a standstill. Unlike Haggar's magic, Allura's magic manifests in a form that resembles pink lightning. Notes *Unlike the past versions of Allura, this version does not pilot the the Blue Lion, at least not yet. *Unlike the past versions of Allura, this version is not human, but is alien instead, though she does possess a human-like appearance. *Unlike previous versions, she is dark skinned instead of caucasian-like. *Like the past versions of Allura, she is the princess of Planet Altea. *Allura's exact age is unknown. Although she has existed for at least ten thousand years, Allura has not aged mentally nor physically because she has been in a stasis sleep and did not consciously experience that span of time. Gallery Kolivan and Antok with Allura.jpg Shiro and Allura in Galra Spaceship.png Allura, Kolivan and Antok in Olkarion.png Allura, Kolivan and Antok Go to Komar.png Allura, Kolivan and Slav in Olkarion.png Shiro, Ulaz and Allura.png Coran, Pidge, Allura, Lance and Hunk (Before leaving).png Allura, Coran, Kolivan, Antok and Slav.png Keith and Allura are back..jpg Kolivan, Coran and Allura (Blackout).png Allura unimpressed.png Allura weird.jpg Allura legendary defender.jpg Similar Heroines * Leia Organa Padmé Amidala and Hera (Star Wars Rebels) (Star Wars) * Katara Aang and Yue (Avatar the last airbender) * Princess Zelda (legend of zelda) * symmetra (Overwatch) * Starfire (Teen Titans 2003) * Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) * Mercy (Overwatch) * Kida (Atlantis The Lost Empire) * Wonder Woman (DC Comics) * Daenerys Targaryen (Game Of Thrones) * Sango (Inuyasha) * Asami Sato (The legend of korra) * Olivier Mira Armstrong (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) * Miss martian * Kimberly Hart (Power Rangers Film Series) Category:Princess Warriors Category:Aliens Category:Elves Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Bond Protector Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Female Category:Wise Category:Voltron heroes Category:Successors Category:Big Good Category:Monarchs Category:Nurturer Category:Space Survivers Category:Fighter Category:Magic Category:Knights Category:Animal Kindness Category:Healers Category:Sophisticated Category:Determinators Category:Archenemy Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Role Models Category:Extravagant Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Artistic